The Maiden
by Ghost of Summer's Rain
Summary: She could never let it go. She could never rest until the day her love returned to her. A day she was willing to wait eternity for. A day that may never come...She is known as the Ghost of Maiden's Peak. (Chapter 13: The Maiden's Tears)
1. The Maiden's Ghost

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS: Just to let you know, I am NOT rewriting the TV episode here. The plot gets much more original in a bit – just hang on I hope you like it!

"The woman in this painting perished over two thousand years ago," a short mustached man was saying, holding out his palm so as to halt a couple of younger ones walking dazed towards the picture – mumbling something about their "one true love".

She snorted. True love! As if they had known her all their lives! Things certainly had changed...But had it really been 2,000 years?

"The fools..." said the also invisible creature by her side, amused, and as if reading her mind.

"They know not of my legend?" said The Maiden, gazing at the two.

"Ahh...yes. I will be sure to _inform_ them."

She smiled.

Screams awoke her from her slumber inside what the people around would call Maiden's Rock. It was quite silly how fond these villagers were of ghost stories, The Maiden thought. There was Maiden's Rock, Maiden's Peak, The Festival of the Maiden, The Ghost of the Maiden...

Heading for the source of the sound, she came upon a small battle. Scared-looking humans stood barking orders at their own creatures – who didn't seem to mind following them. The Maiden's now visible friend was toying with them.

They had caught her interest. She had seen two of the creatures before (the little blue one with a brown shell and the purple-and-yellow-striped one with a long forked tongue), but the others were new to her. The Maiden watched, eager to learn their names.

She had learned the name for the fighting, order-taking creatures – "Pokay-mon" – long ago (and had learned its real spelling in seeing a sign over a building reading "Pok'emon Center"). Because they weren't always called that, you know.

Let's see, she knew her friend was a "Ghastly", of all the stupid names.

And now there was..."Peeka-choo"... the little blue one "Squirtle"... "Bulba-sore"...

But soon, as always, she grew bored watching them.

"I've been waiting," said The Maiden dreamily, looking out to sea once more, "Waiting...for such a very long time."

Had he forgotten her? Had her love forgotten her promise – to wait for him forever?

She had often longed to search for him herself, but there was something...something that told her firmly: _stay_. And she dared not disobey. Perhaps it was that same force that kept her love from returning to her, or maybe the one that held the Pok'emon to their trainers...

"And I _shall_ wait for you...forever...Come back to me, my love..."

Author's Note: If you don't like this intro , please give Chapter 13, The Maiden's Tears, a chance! If you want to read the whole story, though, don't read Chapter 13 yet!


	2. The Maiden's Ghost Pok'emon

"Well I am a Ghost Pok'emon," Gastly comforted the girl, "Perhaps one day I will meet the one you love, and when I do I will remind him that his Maiden still longs for his return."

She smiled. "Thank you, Gastly..." Then disappeared once more into her statue.

One day, thought Gastly. And in how many thousands of years will that be?

But he hated to see such a sweet young lady so lonely and lost. Ghost Pok'emon could live a few hundred years or so, but Gastly knew he would not be there for her forever. Unless, maybe, if Ghost Types had ghosts. Oh, no...Then he would be bound by his own promise, just like The Maiden. He should never have gotten mixed up in this romantic mess...

He would never have the chance to wander around looking for a dead maiden's lover. He had his own job – sticking around keeping her legend alive. As if he hadn't done a good enough job of it already. Just look at the name of the town!

The Maiden needed company; he couldn't just leave her there alone for who knows how long. If only someone else would go for him, but how many talking Pok'emon just happened to cross each others' paths? Ok, there was that annoying little Meowth from before, but Gastly doubted he could see a ghost floating an inch from his eyes, much less travel across an entire ocean. He imagined the Pok'emon cautiously dipping his paw in water, then running away, hair on end, as a small wave crashed playfully at his heels.

He sighed...

Author's Note: So, different chapters are from different points of view, see? Ok, fine. This one was kind of still part of the episode...Hang on a bit! .

P.S. Have you noticed how I like putting in...little dots...? They're my friends...


	3. The Other Maiden

The Warrior did not remember her name – the name of the one he left behind. He knew not even his own name. Why did he linger there, in the cemetery of an ancient battle, surrounded by strangely familiar names in stone? Ought he return to her? Yes, hadn't they promised to –?  
"Misdreavus..." reminded a voice. Behind him were the ruby eyes, gazing as if casting a spell...  
Ah, yes. He recalled perfectly now. He had come here returning to his Maiden, and here she was before him.  
  
That was too close – again, thought the Pok'emon. She knew The Warrior would leave her in a second if he remembered. She had been there with him for a long, long time, perhaps longer than others of her kind tended to live...  
  
Misdreavus had discovered him wandering on her island, searching, he had said, for the way back home. But as he set off across the ocean once more, she followed him. No one, not even a ghost, had spoken to her since...since...Well, since she had become an outcast...  
She – persuaded him – sort of...and he told her everything.  
  
But that didn't matter. This place was both their homes now. She was his Maiden, no longer unwanted, and they were safe here – safe from disruption. Her old island was a factory now, but Misdreavus knew the humans would never build over a cemetery...  
  
"Dreavus. Misdrea dreavus..."  
  
"Of course, my love...I shall never leave you again..."  
  
Author's Note: In case you didn't figure it out, Misdreavus does NOT fall in love with The Warrior and he does NOT fall in love with her. That's just stupid. She's a Pok'emon. Misdreavus is lonely and wants a friend, so she uses Hypnosis to make him think she is The Maiden so he will stay to keep her company.  
  
Anyway, I wanted a reason for The Maiden's love to not be coming back besides that he's betrayed her or something...And, no, I'm not going to be giving anyone names. I don't know why. I guess it's because I – as you may be tired of hearing – don't own Pok'emon, and In Pok'emon Gastly are just called Gastly and the Ghost of Maiden's Peak is called The Ghost of Maiden's Peak.  
  
P.S. My sister (Laekai) said that capitalizing the The in The Maiden and The Warrior is intimidating...uhh...Maybe it is...  
  
Bwahaha... 


	4. Wanderer from the Woods

Stupid Pok'emon...kicking her out of the only place she belonged...They only cared about power, and she was weak. She spat bitterly on the ground.  
  
So, let's see, she thought, No going back to the Gastly Clan in the forest...and even if she could evolve, the Haunter weren't too keen on newcomers...not too keen at all.  
  
Stupid Foresight...She licked the large cut around her mouth in annoyance.  
  
"Lost, m'dear?" said an amused-sounding, deep male voice.  
  
What? Oh no, not another hu- But there was no human there, only a Gastly.  
  
"Ga...?" she said.  
  
"Haven't seen another Gastly in a while." said the other, still speaking human.  
  
"Ga?!" she said, annoyed (well, a least she understood one word this time, said her sarcastic thoughts).  
  
"I said..."  
  
"Gastly ly ga?!!" ('What are you talking about?')  
  
"So I see you aren't around humans much" he said, finally in Pok'emon.  
  
"And glad of it. What do you want?"  
  
She was feeling pretty bitter now, though glad to have someone actually talking to her. The stranger didn't answer.  
  
"What's with you anyway? What were you just saying to me, in Human-tongue? That was kind of creepy..."  
  
"Just saying hello."  
  
"Oh, hi. Sorry..." she said, temper cooling.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed something behind him. It was a transparent, purple- haired woman in very old-fashioned clothes. The other Pok'emon noticed her, too, smiling.  
  
"Ahh...Meet my friend," he said in Pok'emon.  
  
"And greetings to you, Maiden." (in Human)  
  
"Don't worry, she's not going to try and capture you," he said, seeing the female Gastly's expression.  
  
**Author's Note: Ok, that's enough for now. Kind of a change, right? And I'm actually going to write Author's Notes now (maybe I'll go back and put them on previous chapters). I wasn't going to continue the story, but I can't think of anything else to write about. I hope this isn't boring... 


	5. Her Helper

**Author's Note: All conversation between The Maiden and the female Gastly from the forest is translated by the talking Gastly, since the forest Gastly has not had enough contact with people to understand their speech. And, obviously, the Gastly talk to each other in Pok'emon, and The Maiden and talking Gastly speak in Human (English, Japanese, whatever).  
  
"The – the human won't battle me? Isn't that all they do?"  
  
The male Gastly laughed.  
  
"Well, all the ones I've met!" said the forest Pok'emon, scowling.  
Did some humans not capture Pok'emon, or was it just because this one was a ghost? She looked nervously at the woman, who simply stood there smiling at her, half expecting her to whip out a Pok'eball from the folds of her flowing dress.  
  
"Oh, quit laughing!"  
  
The Maiden's expression saddened.  
  
"Gastly..." she said, "Would your friend...?" Her voice trailed away dreamily, but the Pok'emon understood.  
  
"She...she is not used to humans, my lady. I doubt whether...Well, you already have my help. Even if she'd be willing I know not what she could do."  
  
"Oh...yes, I suppose," said The Maiden insincerely.  
  
Oh no...Here we go, thought the talking Pok'emon.  
  
WHAT are they SAYING?!, thought the forest Gastly.  
  
**Author's Note: Ok, it's ridiculously short – but this is me, not caring! 


	6. Can I Ask You A Favor?

As The Maiden drifted away through the bushes, her image fading, the talking Gastly's frown quickly reversed itself, as though the girl had never been there. The other Pok'emon simply stared, having no idea what he and the human had been talking about.  
  
"So, we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" said the talking Gastly promptly.  
  
"No...But, uh, who was that?"  
  
"Her? Well, only the most famous person in town. 'Course, nobody know she's real. Heh heh...But her legend is the reason for this place's name, 'Maiden's Peak'..."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"So...?" urged the forest Gastly.  
  
"So basically her true love left her to fight in a war, she promised to wait for him forever, he never came back, she was left waiting day and night without food or sleep, never moving from that spot, until finally her body turned to stone and her spirit was doomed to wait for all eternity for his return," he said casually.  
  
"That's terrible!" she replied.  
  
"Well yes, I suppose it is quite terrible, but did you honestly expect a happy ending from a ghost story?"  
  
She didn't know why, but the forest Pok'emon thought she heard a note of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me if I seem morbid; it's just that after two thousand years you'd think he'd have come back by now..."  
  
"So...What about you? I've never met a Pok'emon that could speak Human before. I didn't think it was possible," she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, it is. It's a whole lot of hard work, but it's possible. I've even met another Pok'emon who can speak their language. A Meowth."  
  
What was he thinking about, she wondered. He no longer faced her, but was staring off into the empty air, as if something troubled him. This had to be the strangest Pok'emon she had ever met...  
  
"Have you heard of Aristel Forest? That's where I'm from. I was...part of a clan of Gastly. The Pok'emon there all have their own clans there; even evolved forms are in separate groups."  
  
"Is that how you got that?" said the other simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That cut around your mouth."  
  
She had almost forgot about that.  
  
"Oh. Well what do you mean 'is that how I got it'?"  
  
"You tell me. Some battle between clans or something?"  
  
"I...got kicked out."  
  
"So we're in opposite situations, I guess. You couldn't stay and I can't leave..."  
  
"What...? What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" he said, looking away again.  
  
**Author's Note: So you do understand what's going on, right? Because I might skip a little ahead in the next chapter. You know, to skip past all the conversation about what the forest Gastly is supposed to do, why the other Gastly can't go find The Maiden's lost love himself, etc. That's only a "maybe" though, because there is some stuff that's important to include...  
  
By the way, thanks to the people who finally reviewed my story! "I've been waiting for you..."  
  
Also by the way, "Aristel" is pronounced as "eris-TELL".  
  
My internet's not working right now, so I'll post this chapter later... 


	7. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: So a day has passed in the story now. It started in the daytime, then part of Chapter 1 and all the chapters until now take place that night. I decided not to skip ahead. I was going to because it might take a while for the forest Gastly to trust The Maiden and agree to help her, but she was just in a bad mood when she decided she hated both humans and Pok'emon. Now she feels much better.  
  
The sun began to slowly peek over the ocean, casting pastel purples into the sky. The woman stood looking out to sea as always, but now two Pok'emon floated nearby instead of just one.  
  
"The sunrise is so beautiful by the ocean," sighed the forest Pok'emon, "Where I'm from there were always trees blocking it."  
  
"I hate sunlight," came the reply from behind Maiden's Rock.  
  
"Well, when it gets in my eyes I don't like it," she agreed, "And besides, the humans hardly ever bother me at night."  
  
"Not all humans are like that, you know," said the other Gastly, "They're not all trainers out to get you."  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right. A little kid once played with me, and that nurse at that...place...that building..."  
  
"The Pok'emon Center," he finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, that...She's really nice."  
  
The forest Pok'emon thought it over. This Pok'emon – and this human...They really needed her help...  
  
"Al – Alright," she decided.  
  
"Huh?" said the other Gastly sleepily.  
  
"I'll go. I'll help you."  
  
"You will? Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, not entirely sure," she admitted, "But – you can't go, right? You're the only one she has."  
  
The male Gastly slowly smiled, then rushed over to The Maiden and started speaking happily in human language. The forest Gastly drifted down below the cliff, into the cool shadows, listening vaguely to the conversation above. Maybe she would finally have a place to belong – if she helped them – a home.  
  
The waves crashed soothingly against the rock, spraying a cool mist, the sun inched a little higher on the horizon...as the Pok'emon realized how tired she was becoming... 


	8. A Cry in the Night

Author's Note: Sorry about not writing! My teachers are piling up homework as summer approaches...  
  
On and on it went. The steady roll of the tide, the cool salty spray, the silvery moonlight, the distant squawks of Wingull or an occasional Water Type...But the Pok'emon were just as dull as the monotonous sea, too drowsy to take interest in the Ghost Type floating across their waters. And no land in sight anymore...  
  
"VEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"What was that?!" Gastly said aloud.  
  
"EEEEEVVVVVVEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"An Eevee?"  
  
She turned to see a small boat a few dozen yards away. Gastly floated over to investigate. Finally, something interesting!, she thought. As she reached the boat (now wincing at the loud cries so close to her), sure enough, a brown, fluffy Eevee sat wailing for help over the boat's edge.  
  
"HELLO?" she yelled over the noise.  
  
"V-vee?" whimpered the Pok'emon, confused.  
  
Oops, thought Gastly. She'd accidentally made herself invisible in her boredom. She concentrated, then slowly appeared.  
  
"Ahh!" said the startled Eevee.  
  
"Uh, I heard you..." said Gastly, realizing how obvious that was.  
  
Eevee backed away.  
  
"Y-you! You're – a Ghost Type aren't you?" he stammered.  
  
"Don't be afr– "  
  
"Tara warned me about you!"  
  
"Who?" asked Gastly, already a little annoyed.  
  
"Get away!" he said, teeth bared, ears back.  
  
"I'm trying to help!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I-am-try-ing-to-help." she pronounced, "And who's Tara?"  
  
"My...trainer...But – "  
  
"I heard you calling for help, and here I am," she said impatiently.  
  
Eevee slowly relaxed.  
  
"I thought...Tara told me about ghosts that would come to people lost at sea. They would tip their boats and drown them."  
  
"Well what are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"We were fishing," said the Pok'emon, "And we got attacked by a Gyarados. Tara fell out of the boat, and the waves took her back to shore. She was alright, but then she couldn't get back to me. She said she'd go get her father's boat but...I just kept going further out to sea, and then it got dark...I thought no one would come. I'm so hungry."  
  
"That human! She abandoned you!"  
  
"No! She'd never do that! I know she's still trying to find me."  
  
"Whatever...Do you know which way you came from?"  
  
"Over there," he said, waving his tail in the direction Gastly had already been going anyway.  
  
A purplish glow surrounded the boat, lifting it in the air.  
  
"What? What're you doing?"  
  
"Let's get you home."  
  
Author's Note: Now that I'm only writing about one Gastly instead of two, it's much easier, and less confusing! I can just call the Pok'emon by their types now – except maybe in the end when the two Gastly are back together...or if I create more characters of the same species, but I doubt I'll do that. 


	9. Into the Dark

Author's Note: Ok, I admit it. I skipped ahead and wrote the end. Oh, well...I can't post it yet so – here's the middle!

It was a dark and stormy night...

(Voice In My Head: "What in the name of malted milk balls are you doing?! This isn't your story!")

Oh yeah...!

................................

malted milk balls...yum...

...chocolaty goodness...

(Voice: "Concentrate!")

Oh, right. Here's your freak'n story:

Once upon a time...

(Voice: WRITE IT ALREADY!!!!)

OK. HERE. THIS IS ABSOLUTELY THE REAL STORY NOW (sorry about that):

Eevee ducked inside the boat, then, slowly, peeked over the edge...

"Oh!" he gasped.

They were soaring high as the clouds above the sapphire ocean. The water looked smooth as glass, the sky looked wider than he had ever imagined – and he found himself wishing he'd been born with wings, to know this miraculous world as only birds could.

"Hang on," Gastly said.

She concentrated hard, lifting the boat higher, and higher, until –

"Look!" she called, drifting in midair.

Resting on the blue marble surface, a tiny patch of gray appeared just over the horizon. The boat set off towards it, as it became larger and larger, a desolate island.

"I...I don't think we're going the right way," Eevee murmured.

"Wait a minute," said Gastly quietly, "I think...I sense something."

"Something?" asked Eevee as they floated over to the mysterious isle, "Uh, what kind of something?"

He didn't like the sound of this.

"Stay down," she ordered as the small vessel landed softly on the shore.

Eevee ducked down in the boat, but peeked over the edge. What danger lurked here, unknown to him? He gazed around. This place was bleak and barren, with no sign of life to be found. The shore surrounded a forest, but the trees and bushes were dried-up and dead. Why would Gastly want to stop here? This place was just plain creepy...

Gastly knew there was something here, she just didn't know what. She'd been traveling so long, not even knowing just what she was searching for. She had lost track of how many days, weeks, or even more, it had been. Now, just maybe, this strange place would be some kind of clue...

"Come on," she whispered.

"But...Wait a minute. What exactly are we here for?" asked Eevee unsurely, "I thought you were bringing me home..."

Had he fallen for the Ghost Pok'emon's trick, fallen into her trap? Why had she taken him to this place of death, he thought tensely. His feet remained planted firmly in the boat.

"I will, but...there's just something I need to look at first..." she mumbled.

She began floating away into the bushes.

"Wait!" called Eevee, "What are you doing?"

He ran after her, ignoring his growing trepidation.

"You can't just –" he began, "...Hey...What's that scent...?"

"Hm?" inquired Gastly, looking back.

"It's...fruit!"

"Fruit?" she repeated, "In this lifeless place?"

Eevee dashed into the dark forest towards the scent.

"Hey...wait...!" Gastly called after him.

Author's Note: anime sweat droplet appears Uhh...hehe...Sorry about that little disruption in the beginning....

Hmm...I was getting kind of tired of writing this – but hey, this is getting more interesting!


	10. Don't Split Up

Author's Note: OK! puffs up stubbornly like a blowfish Even if I don't really want to write anymore – I CAN'T give up now! I always have trouble sticking with a story until the end...so this one will be practice! I – will – finish... Must – write – entire – story...  
  
That scent...That scent...Where was it coming from? Eevee couldn't stand it much longer. He'd never been so hungry in his life – and now, miraculously, there was something to eat on this desolate island...  
  
"Hey!" came a call from behind him, "Wait for me!"  
  
He stopped to let his "escort" catch up with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she snapped.  
  
Eevee put his ears back. He had never seen an angry Gastly before. It was scary.  
  
"What are you scolding me for?" he retorted, "It's not like I'm –"  
  
"Shh!" Gastly interrupted, "I told you – stay down!"  
  
"Yeah, then you said to follow you. What did you expect me to do?"  
  
"Hmph. Well I didn't expect you to go running off!"  
  
"Can you just tell me exactly what's going on here?" Eevee asked impatiently.  
  
Gastly pulled him into a nearby bush.  
  
"Look," she whispered, "I don't know exactly what's going on. I just have this feeling, okay?"  
  
"What kind of feeling?" prodded Eevee stubbornly.  
  
"Uhh...a creepy one, I guess. I'm not sure, but –"  
  
"Creepy?" he repeated uneasily, "A creepy feeling? Then why are we sticking around? Let's get out of here!"  
  
"You don't understand," Gastly whispered, "This is the kind of thing I'm looking for."  
  
"Well I'm looking for home," he argued, "And something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
"I know, I know. I'll get you home, it's just...I'm in the middle of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed. He was never going to give up his questioning.  
  
"Alright," said Gastly, "I'll tell you. Have you heard of Maiden's Peak?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh...Well, it doesn't matter. Basically I'm trying to reunite a ghost with her sweetheart. I'm trying to figure out where –"  
  
"Wait!" Eevee squeeked, "You're looking for a ghost?! Oh no. I am not doing this!"  
  
"She's been waiting two thousand years!" she said angrily, still keeping her voice down, "I think you can wait for just a few –"  
  
A loud rustle in the bushes made Eevee jump.  
  
"Eek!" he squealed, darting away as fast as he could.  
  
"Wait!" Gastly called after him.  
  
A Pidgey emerged from the bushes, cooing happily.  
  
"Now look what you've done, you little pipsqueak!" Gastly snapped at the innocent Pok'emon, taking her annoyance out on it.  
  
The Bird Pok'emon screeched in alarm, flapping wildly to escape in a flurry of feathers. Gastly groaned, exasperated, blowing a stray feather off her face. This was going to be harder than she thought. Now Eevee was nowhere in sight. Well...she'd better go find him...  
  
Author's Note: Eevee! Nooo!! What are you doing?! Don't you know what happens when you split up in a ghost story?! nervously looks around, biting fingernails  
  
Oh wait – this is MY story! Hang in there, little guy, you might not be doomed after all! 


	11. Rustle Rustle

Author's Note: Ok, I'm back. Here's your story already!

Gastly zoomed past the brown trees, listening for any sign of another Pok'emon, calling Eevee. She didn't know what might live around here, but if the sinister appearance of the forest served her judgment right, there were bound to be plenty of fierce Pok'emon who would love a little Eevee for a snack...

Eevee didn't seem like he'd very strong in battle...But then again, she thought, I'm pretty weak myself! How did she ever expect to accomplish anything on this little mission of hers if she couldn't even defend herself? But Gastly was the only one who could help The Maiden. Not even that peculiar talking Gastly she had met could do anything, since he couldn't leave The Maiden. She was her only hope now, and she had waited so long. Gastly had to at least try...

Just then, another rustle sounded from behind a particularly eerie-looking tree, interrupting her thoughts.

"Eevee?" she called.

It wasn't Eevee.

"Hello...? Who's there?"

A Pok'emon leapt out, snarling at Gastly. It was a Houndoom – part Dark Type. Not good.

"Hmm..." said Houndoom, glaring at her, "A Gastly."

This Pok'emon was obviously used to Ghost Types – after all, these spooky woods made a perfect habitat for them. Houndoom was obviously not intimidated by Ghosts, used to their tricks, familiar with how to beat them. Definitely not good!

"You must be pretty weak," Houdoom thought aloud, seeing Gastly's nervousness.

"What do you know?" she answered angrily.

"Even if you are," Houndoom continued, baring her teeth in hostility, "You're still in my territory. And I'd suggest you get out."

Gastly glared back with an equally vicious look. Then she calmed herself. It would do no good to cause trouble. Any battle she started she'd probably lose, especially on Dark Pok'emon turf. Houdoom's pack was probably waiting in the bushes for her signal to attack the intruding Ghost Type.

"Alright, already," Gastly said, "I was just passing through..."

"Sure," Houndoom growled, "I'll believe that old story! I know what you Ghosts are up to! Always sneaking around..."

"Tell me what they're up to then! I'm not from around here – I'm just trying to find someone," Gastly replied, turning to leave, "So if you see an Eevee around here, just don't eat him, okay?"

"Eevee? I've never heard of them," said Houndoom, "I guess I can't make any promises then!"

"Have you heard of Shadow Ball?" Gastly threatened, "You'd better not touch him or you'll have me to deal with!"

"So scared," laughed Houndoom.

Gastly drifted away from her, furious. She shouldn't have told her that she didn't belong to that group of Ghost Pok'emon. Then she could have threatened that Houdoom would have all of them to deal with instead of just herself...

Another rustle in the bushes.

"What now?!" Gastly shrieked, turning around.

Again there was no answer, so she ignored it. She had to find Eevee before he got himself into trouble – or before she got into trouble herself. She couldn't afford to stop at every sound.

"Eevee!" Gastly called impatiently.

Rustle rustle. She ignored it.

"What are you doing, trying to hide from me?! EEVEEEE!"

RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE, went the bushes. She refused to look at them.

"Eev -!" she started to say, but she had fainted.

Author's Note: Suspense! Hahaha! What lurks in the shadows – strong enough to knock Gastly out with one silent attack? Actually that doesn't take much strength to do. Besides, it's her own fault for being so stubborn and not looking...

Gastly: Hey!

Alright, alright, she's not that weak! Or else she wouldn't survive what's coming up next...Bwahaha!

Gastly: Oh, shut up. It's not going to be that bad.

And how would you know, little Pok'emon? You are merely a character in my story. I am the almighty Author, the Narrator. I control all! You're fate is at my command! (Once again, an evil laugh) KYAHAHAHAHA!!


	12. Masks

Author's Note: I have nothing to say.

Eevee huddled in a bush. He was lost, and Gastly was nowhere in sight. Great job, he told himself, getting scared away by a rustle in the bushes. It was probably nothing – but then again, if it had been something dangerous...What if it got her? What if it was coming for him? No, he was just being paranoid. Nothing was going to "get him".

In the meantime, Eevee could still smell a hint of fruit in the air, and he was starving. The scent was coming from deep within the forest. He had to get there – he could find Gastly again later...

There was a loud hiss behind him.

"Chaabok!" cried the Arbok, lunging at him.

"VEE!" he screamed, dashing away.

Eevee ran and ran, without looking behind him. Finally, he stopped, out of breath. The trees were green here, he noticed. How strange...The scent of fruit was strong – there were apples, pears, oranges, everything! They were close; he could almost taste them. He scurried through the now lush bushes, following his nose.

Wham! Eevee hit something, bouncing off – an invisible barrier. Was there a Mr. Mime around? No, it was a Gengar, holding out his hands – and he stood right in front of him.

"What's a little twerp like you doing around here?" Gengar asked, smirking.

"I'm, uh..." Eevee mumbled.

"Oh, are you scared?" he asked, with his annoying grin.

Then Eevee heard something. A voice, calling him...

"Eevee!"

"Gastly! Over here!" he answered.

Sure enough, she emerged from the thick greenery into the small clearing where Eevee and Gengar stood.

"Oh, you brought your little friend?" said Gengar.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Gastly, obviously in an extremely bad mood.

"Why don't you make me?" he laughed.

"We don't want any trouble," assured Eevee, "We're just trying to find..."

But he wasn't really sure. He wanted something to eat, but Gastly was trying to find something else here. She hadn't told him exactly what they were supposed to be looking for – only that she was trying to find some ghost.

"Have you seen anything strange around here?" Gastly questioned.

"I'm not answering your questions. I told you, you can't come through here. But, since you won't listen..."

Gengar snapped his fingers, and disappeared. A Bayleaf emerged from the bushes in his place, sending out a Razor Leaf. Eevee dodged it, and it went straight through Gastly, ineffective.

But before they could strike back, the Pok'emon vanished – and a human rose up from the ground where it had been.

"Huh?" Eevee exclaimed.

It made sense for Gengar to disappear like that – he was a Ghost Type. But how could Bayleaf possibly pull it off?

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Gastly.

Being captured was her worst fear. Eevee had forgotten how much Gastly hated humans. Yet she was helping a human – that ghost of Maiden's Peak. It didn't make sense. Ghosts still counted as humans, didn't they?

"What's going on here?" said Eevee.

"Get off my island," the human said simply – only she was speaking in Pok'emon language.

"Huh?" Gastly said, "You can understand us?"

"Of course."

The human pulled out a Pok'eball.

"You can't capture us!" said Eevee, half lying, "We already have a trainer!"

"Pok'emon are not permitted on my island," she said.

"But there are lots of Pok'emon here!" argued Gastly.

"No Pok'emon live on this island," replied the human.

"We saw them!" said Eevee, "They attacked us!"

"Then maybe they don't want you here."

Then the human vanished just like the others, fading away until she was gone, as if she'd never been there – and a Misdreavus floated in front of them instead.

Author's Note: Yup. You remember Misdreavus from Episode Three – or, Chapter Three, whatever. This could be trouble for my little characters.


	13. The Maiden's Tears

Author's Note: I kinda read back...and realized that the talking Gastly is my favorite character...Dunno quite why. He's pretty peculiar...But I guess being eccentric is what makes him interesting. Weird is good! Anyway, here he is once more

As usual, there was nothing much for either of them to do. The Maiden, in her patient and perhaps eternal waiting...and the faithful Pok'emon who now floated by her side, in his occasional reminders to the villagers that the legend of Maiden's Peak was as true as ever. Yet Gastly knew there was no point in this – keeping her legend known among the living. If the man she loved had truly felt the same, he could never have not returned to her, after two thousand years. He could never just abandon her like that.

Or maybe it was something else...The Maiden lingered as a ghost, in the place she had promised to wait until the end of time. Her love made no such promise to come back – maybe in his heart, but at least not aloud. Perhaps he was able to rest in peace. He did, after all, die with honor in a war. Perhaps he was not so troubled, as his Maiden was, and had moved on...

But that would mean he didn't love her – at least not as much as she did him. Unless there was some strange force keeping him away from her, he simply didn't love her enough for it to keep him behind. After two thousand years of nothing but her love to think about, how could The Maiden not realize that?

"Milady..." said Gastly, finally, "You have waited so long..."

"I promised him," the ghost replied softly.

"Promise me something..." said Gastly, looking her solemnly in the eyes, "Please...If the female Gastly does not return with your love...Promise me you will move on..."

"Move on...? How could I...?" she replied, her voice becoming harsher, "No! I can't go on without him! Never!"

"Please, just listen to me. You don't have to go without him," Gastly tried to explain, even though he knew how impossible convincing her would be.

He knew that ghosts were anything but rational – they would set their minds on one thing, pour their entire selves into it, and never let it go. The Maiden would never understand, never let anyone stand in the way of her determined waiting. Too focused was she on her age-old promise to even listen to the very words that could finally let her rest...

"But he is the one waiting for you now," said Gastly, pleading with her to consider this, "He has already moved on. Don't you realize? Both of you died two thousand years ago! Promises you made in life don't matter anymore! If you'll only let it go...If you will move on from all this...You can finally see him again! You can finally –"

"NO!" she cut him off, "NO!"

Gastly had never seen The Maiden's Ghost like this. She had always seemed so patient and hopeful – stubborn, but quiet about it. He'd never known how forlorn she really was – how desperate, how hopeless, how angry at the world, how furious at the cruel fate that chained her to her old life. She could never let it go...She could never rest until the day her love returned to her – the day she was willing to wait eternity for. A day that may never come.

Author's Note: (prepare for longness ==)

Ok, Dark Goku. You know what I think I'm going to do, since no one but you seems to be interested in this story? Well, first of all I don't think this story is much anyway. It's just me killing time when I'm bored...But I'm still going to finish it – don't worry!

This one chapter gives me an idea...I think I might write another story about the Ghost of Maiden's Peak, only one chapter long. I'm just going to try it, without the whole adventure and Misdreavus and all those other characters. Just something sort of like this chapter...I can't really explain, but you'll see. I'll try and take my time on it and make it good, alright? If I ever do write it that is! A tragedy/angst/supernatural/romance story...

And Laekai (you know who you are Oo...) You might think I'm crazy for trying to write another Maiden's Peak story...But, insanity makes the world go round, remember? And I think you might actually be interested in this new story thingy that doesn't exist yet (maybe even more interested than my little lurker DG...) It'll be angsty! (now that we actually finally kinda know what angst means...)

Also, S.R.I.N.O.P.A.R.O.A.T. (is the name right, Some Random Inanimate Object – Probably A Rock Or A Toaster?) I guess I'll ask my friend...Kinyko...about writing a FanFic about our Inuyasha story, since it's half hers. It really would make a good Fic – I just hope she doesn't want to submit it as it is Xx...It really kinda really needs revising! May Kyrie and Kinyko live on! ('sept Kyrie – she's dead now! Kyrie wacks me over the head Hey, you can't do that to me, character person! I created you!)

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, who could she be??

Sesshie: She looks like...Kyrie! She's come back to life! Kill her again!

Me: Nooo! Wait! I'm just the Author! And I don't even look anything like my character! She's Japanese!

Kyrie: Um...Sesshomaru, my dear sweet murderer...I'm right here! This is (My Name Here) we're talking about! Do you really expect her to resist a ghost story?

Kinyko: Your point is...?

Kyrie: I'm a ghost, remember!

Kinyko: What are you talking about?

Kyrie: Um...Sesshomaru killed me, fell in love with you, turned you into a demon, and I get to be a ghost and watch you guys all lovee-dovee...RING ANY BELLS?!

Kinyko: Er...Kyrie, you're still alive...And who's Sesshomaru?

Kyrie: WHAT?! slaps herself on to forehead, Kinyko-style

Me: Oh, I guess we're at the beginning of the story still! You guys aren't supposed to know any of that stuff yet!

Kyrie: Huh? Who are you? Wait – I'm going to DIE?!

Kinyko: Hm...Is this Sesshomaru guy hot?

My Friend, Kinyko's Creator: Oh, yeah! shows her a picture

Kinyko: WOW...! drooling

Kyrie: HELLO?! That guy is going to KILL me!!

Kinyko: Huh...? Oh yeah, sorry about that... continues gawking at Sesshomaru's picture

Me: ==' huge anime sweat droplet

YO, PEOPLE, THOUGH...No promises! Just ideas to write these stories if I ever decide I want to! K?

Augh...! I have no idea what the hell-o there, little kids! (that was a close one) I have no idea what the heck I was thinking writing all this...uh...crap.

Sometimes I really truly scare myself...


End file.
